Shattered Ice Broken Heart
by Toshiro29
Summary: Blizzard of '68 things take a twist for the worst. Jack disappears, with no one noticing until MiM chooses a new guardian. Now the Guardians are faced with the horrifying fact that they failed to protect a child, one that has been at the mercy of Pitch for decades. Jack Frost they knew is gone, his will broken and with no strength left. The stakes are higher than they've ever been.
1. Twist of fate

** Hey guys um I read through all the ROTG stories and I got bored when I didn't have any new stories to discover so I decided why not wrote a story. I already had this idea in my head I just couldn't get it out of my head so I was like sure let's try it. Even though I've had an account on fanfiction for a while now I'm still new on how to post stories and stuff. So if it takes a while for me to post a new chapter it's probably because I have no idea how to.**

**I'm not really sure where this story is going but I just had to get out of my head. I'm sure that's happened to a lot of writers where you just can't seem to get this idea out of your head and just have to write it down before it drives you crazy. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible and I checked through the chapter so I hope there's no spelling mistakes. I hope you like it and maybe post a review *cough hint hint* It's my first story so I'm excited to see where this goes. This is during the blizzard of '68 if any of you had any questions. **

** Rated T for violence a bit of gore torture and mistreatment (poor Jack). I don't think there's going to be any language. Read at your discretion if you can't handle somebody being mistreated or hurt then I suggest you skip those parts or you don't read the story. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or make any profit from this. *frowns* But very soon I will! *Laughs evilly* Uh let's continue on.**

_Flashbacks/memories/thoughts_

* * *

_**Been a long time. Blizzard of 68, I believe? Easter Sunday wasn't it?**_

* * *

Snow littered the ground covering it with a heavy amount. Trees seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Lakes were frozen making it the perfect ice ring. All in all the sight was beautiful a winter wonderland some would say if it weren't for the fact that there wasn't supposed to be snow much less such a heavy amount. Not one small slim of green was visible through the snow. This meant that the eggs that were hidden weren't visible. It was strange sight to see a blizzard this late in season but that wasn't the most peculiar sight.

Standing in a snow covered forest was a 6'1 ft tall bunny. The bunny was the Easter Bunny the Guardian of Hope. He currently was looming over a boy. The boy had a blue sweater that had amazing detailed frost designs on his shoulders. He had brown pants on that were cut off high above his ankles which had no shoes on not even socks. In his hand stood a crooked staff which was a bit taller than him. White hair decorated his head with two majestic blue eyes. His face was unblemished and you could tell he was attractive. A face that would have been more attractive if he didn't have a frown on his face as he seemed to be shaking in fear as he tried to defend himself.

The boy was cut off by Bunny as he continued to yell at him. The boy shrank back a little as his voice got louder. Bunny completely unaware of the fear he was causing the boy raised a fist as if to strike him. The reaction was instantaneously. The white haired boy stumbled back as if he had actually been struck. His shining blue eyes opened in shock. His white hair blowing back as the wind curled around him ready to take him away at moment's notice. "I told you Bunny I didn't mean too!" The boy whined. There was a hint of annoyance as he said that. Bunny lowered his fist instead choosing to glare at the boy.

"Either way Frostbite stay away. Stop making blizzards near Easter! Got it?" Bunny took a breath before continuing. "I have only one holiday and it has to be the best."** '**Frost' sighed shaking his head. "Please Bunny just hear me out okay?" He said his hand telling Bunny to stop. Bunny huffed. "Ain't got time for that. I have stuff to fix. For the last time Jack Frost stay away from me and Easter!" With that Bunny turned around shivering as he noticed how cold he was.

_He _the Easter bunny did not appreciate the cold. His paws were on the verge of getting frostbite. He might be made of steel but that didn't mean he couldn't be made a Popsicle. In fact he hated going to the North for that reason. Sure he loved the workshop but every time he appeared he appeared outside in the unforgiving cold wind. Bunny started walking away for a moment he thought he saw something move from the corner of his vision.

He ignored it instead he blinked a couple of times still he couldn't shake the eerie feeling he had that something was wrong. His muscles tensed in anticipation in case something happened. He also had his boomerangs if anything happened he would be able to defend himself.

Jack sighed lowering his head in defeat. He lowered his staff that he had been holding defensively in front of him. He hadn't meant to start a blizzard! He still didn't have full control of his powers. The snow was just as a harmless covering. He didn't think that it would turn into a blizzard. Even when he tried to pull back the storm he found he couldn't. So he sat there watching hopelessly as the snow fell harder and harder covering the ground. Knowing he 'd be in trouble with the Easter kangaroo he prepared himself with what was worth knowing he was going to get a yelling.

True to his word the kangaroo had appeared (scaring Jack to the point where he almost froze the kangaroo) dragging him to the forest. Once Bunny let him go he had started his rant. First he yelled at him telling him he was good for nothing which he would never admit had hurt more than he would like. After he had finished he went on about how Easter symbolized hope. That with all the snow the kids wouldn't be able to find the eggs. Jack had rolled his eyes telling him the snow would melt there was no harm done right? Apparently that wasn't what Bunny thought.

He'd given him a look that had shaken Jack to his core. He would have rather had Bunny glare at him coldly or punch him. Instead Bunny had given him a look full of disappointment as if he didn't understand anything. Which Jack figured he probably didn't. For a moment Jack had been taken back he had felt afraid for the first time in a while. Scared. Scared that he had failed Bunny. Scared that he would never accept him. He tried to pull back his emotions to put on a careless face a cocky grin. Even was he waved Bunny off the mask didn't seem to fit.

Unknown to him his eyes were betraying him showing the uncertainty. He had raised his staff in front of him. An action that brought comfort to him and came naturally to him. Even with the staff in front of him he felt a trickle of fear enter his mind. He tried to shake it off trying to convince himself that it wouldn't make sense for Bunny to hurt him. Bunny protected children and technically he was still a child. Even though he hated thinking of himself as a child it was the only thing that provided a sensible excuse for Bunny not to hurt him. His mind knew he was thinking senseless stuff but Jack couldn't help but wonder. Bunny wouldn't hurt him right?

Unknown to him the fear he radiated had attracted the attention of a sinister evil that was lurking in the shadows. A pair of glowing golden eyes was the only things you could see in the dark. The shadow detached itself from the tree he had been observing the dilemma unfold from.

It slithered close to the pair hiding behind a rock that was facing Jack's back. A sinister chuckle escaped his lips as a plan made itself known in his mind. The eerie sound was carried away by the wind. The sound never reaching the pairs ears. He waited patiently until the Bunny turned around and was a safe distance away before making his way towards the unsuspecting child. His back was facing him his staff held in his hand loosely. Pitch knew he needed to get rid of staff the child was powerful with that staff of his. He wasn't going to let his plan get ruined because of the stupid wooden stick. No he was going to get rid of that nuisance.

His shoulders were drooped his head hanging low. Their seemed to be an air of depression around him all in all he was a pathetic sight to hold. One that only Pitch could be pleased with oh he would make sure to retain that atmosphere. Why the only thing that was missing was fear. Oh how delicious it was and it was only a small portion. A teaser one that Pitch couldn't wait to try. He would make sure to get every last drop of fear possible. The boy was so engrossed in his thoughts he never noticed the dark looming figure that was behind him. Pitch would have laughed at how easy it was if it weren't for the fact that it would alert the spirit. The boy had his guard so down Pitch was sure he could kill him now without the winter spirit being able to react.

Pitch wouldn't have minded a fight considering he had gone to long dormant. How long had it been since he had last fought? So many years had gone by that Pitch couldn't remember. But that wasn't what he was here for that would have to wait he would have his chance. His main objective was capturing the spirit. He opened his hand observing the black sand that swirled around in his palm. It wasn't perfect oh it certainly wasn't not by a long shot. It still was a prototype that had mistakes that needed to be addressed. For now it would serve its purpose.

Seemingly floating until he was directly behind him he let the black sand float down to the boy's feet the rest to his head. The boy raised his head finally noticing the sand but it was too late. Pitch imagined his eyebrows scrunching in confusion his mouth starting to form a frown. Grinning in a way that showed all of his pointy teeth Pitch's outstretched hand curled into a fist. The sand responded immediately. It tied around his feet pulling them together and creating a gag around his mouth effectively cutting off anyway to call for help. Wouldn't want the rabbit to hear them now would he?

Jack stumbled back losing his footing his arms flailing around as his tried to find his balance. Pitch took that moment to yank the staff out of his hand. The white-headed boy's fingers twitched at the lack of his staff. A moment later Jack crashed into his chest. Pitch made sure to keep the staff out of the spirit's reach. Using his free arm he grabbed the boy's wrist together. The boy thrashed around uselessly trying to get out of his grasp. He didn't have to see his face to know it was starting to fill with fear once he realized he couldn't escape. Ah the fear it was so delicious. Pitch took a deep breath enjoying the intoxicating smell. He would make sure to enjoy it to its fullest.

He scowled as the boy started to thrash again. He looked down as he felt his fingertips start to go numb. Frost was forming around his hands. He tightened his grip on the Jack's wrist knowing that if he pressed any harder he would break his wrist. The result was immediate. His blue eyes narrowed with pain before he stopped struggling. He tried to sag against him but Pitch held him up. Jack let his head hang down. For a moment he thought the boy was giving up. Pitch mentally shrugged. He had thought the boy would have had more fight in him but no matter it wouldn- His thought was cut off as Jack's head came flying hitting him square in the nose.

He let out a hiss in pain his concentration wavering for a second but it was all Jack needed. The black sand loosened from the lack of Pitch's control on it. Jack leapt to the opportunity seizing it. "Bunny! Help me!" Anything else he was going to say was cut off as Pitch yanked him viciously. They disappeared through a shadow appearing behind a boulder. Pitch poured all his concentration on the sand again making sure it was even tighter than before. Pitch snarled. "You insolent brat! You'll pay for that." The threat was whispered but made it none the less intimidating. Jack squirmed feeling Pitch's hot breathe on his ear. Pitch ignored it and held him in his chest making sure he didn't make any noise.

He could feel the coldness seeping in through his robe Pitch hardly noticing as he waited preparing himself to fight in case Bunny had heard them.

He held his breathe the only thing he could hear was his heart that was hammering against his ribs. He faintly wondered if the person holding could hear his heart pounding so loudly. His ears seemed to buzz as he waited for Bunny to appear his boomerangs blazing as he threatened the person he was holding him. His eyes looked around franticly scanning the area where he was. Bunny had to come he was the Guardian of Hope right? He protected hope gave people hope. Still as the seconds ticked by Jack found his hope start to waver. He tried to remain positive but he couldn't help the darker thoughts that entered his mind.

Why would Bunny want to save him when he had just caused a blizzard on his holiday? Bunny after all had almost hit him. What was to say he wouldn't just leave them? After he was Jack Frost the winter spirit the one that brought coldness and death. No one believed in him and no one would miss him if he suddenly disappeared. But Bunny couldn't be so cruel? No, Jack thought Bunny would look for him. Even if he insulted him Jack had seen him once when he went around hiding eggs. He had seen his face as the children found the eggs as their faces lit up with joy and hope. He truly cared about the children. With those thoughts Jack's hope appeared again. If he continued to hope Bunny would come for him.

He tried to squirm out of the hold the guy had him in but the guy's fingers seemed to be made of steel. No matter how much he struggled the guy seemed to have him in a iron grip. All he got was another painful squeeze that threatened to break his bones. He's eyes scrunched shut in pain. He had to make noise for Bunny.

He kicked his legs out desperately hoping to rustle some leaves to get Bunny's attention. Bunny probably had heard him but didn't know where he was. "Stop that right now before I break your staff into so many pieces you won't be able to count them!" The voice threatened him. He froze paling dramatically at the terrifying thought of his staff being broken. It was his source of power. The only way he could fly! He couldn't do much without his staff. He still didn't know how he had let his staff get taken away from him.

_He had been thinking about everything that had happened when black dots had appeared in his vision. He had blinked a couple times thinking for a moment that he was going to faint. Why else would he be seeing black dots? Suddenly the black dots seemed to come together making a line straight in front of his mouth. He looked up seeing Bunny walking away he was too far away to catch him. He didn't get to ponder much as the black line suddenly gagged him. His eyes widened in surprise just as he felt his feet being tugged together._

_ He lost his footing making him fly backwards. His arms went flailing trying to regain some of his balance. Instead he felt his staff being yanked out of his hand. His fingers twitched at the loss of contact. He didn't even get time to panic as a second later he crashed into something or somebody. _

_ Somebody grabbed him with their long arms as they pinned both his wrists with one hand. For once Jack cursed how thin his wrists were as slender fingers wrapped tightly around his wrists. He knew immediately that whoever was holding him was a guy. The fingers were too rough and strong to be a woman. He began to thrash around knowing the guy that had him wasn't exactly friendly. As he kept thrashing around he realized with horror that he was trapped. Fear gathered around him seemingly suffocating him. He was being kidnapped._

_He had no idea why or who was kidnapping him all he knew was that he had to get free. He heard the guy breathe in deeply as if he smelled something pleasurable. Disgusted Jack renewed his attempts at struggling this even harder as he tried to get out of his hold. He tried to focus his powers to freeze the guy's hand. All he managed to do was form frost on his hand. He scrunched his eyes in frustration. _

_ Without his staff he was powerless. He couldn't even fly correctly. The guy squeezed his wrist painfully again. Jack stopped struggling as the guy's grip started to hurt more. His knees wavered and refused to hold him anymore. He tried to sag against his kidnapper the guy only tightened his grip even more not letting him. An idea formed in his head in Jack's head. He leaned his head forward and brought it back with all his might._

_ He was pretty sure he would have a nice bump on his head afterwords. The guy loosened his hold slightly but didn't let go of him. It was enough for him though he jumped to the opportunity. The gag loosened enough for him to speak. "Bunny! Help me!" He yelled out. His voice was filled with panic and fear. He wondered how his voice sounded so scared. How was it possible for a voice to sound so desperate? His voice rang out through the forest reaching Bunny's sensible ears._

_ The guy yanked him viciously cutting the rest of his sentence off. The next thing couldn't be described. He suddenly seemed to be floating in darkness for a second before he landed roughly on the guy's chest. He looked around noticing they had suddenly transported from the forest to a boulder. "You insolent little brat! You'll pay for that!" The guy whispered in his ear his voice sounded dangerous. The breath came by his ear hot against his skin making him squirm._

After being threatened the only thing Jack could do was sit there waiting hoping that Bunny would find him. A cruel chuckle reached his ears. "He's not coming for you." The softness it was spoken with made Jack wonder if he had imagined it. When the guy pulled him up on the boulder so he could see Jack knew he hadn't imagined it. Bunny was frowning as he looked around obviously not finding him. Jack was too far away for Bunny to see him so Jack watched terrified. "Bloody frost. Messin with me." Bunny muttered annoyed. He tapped his foot twice as a hole appeared. Without second hesitations he jumped in.

Jack screamed against his bound. He leaned forward desperately trying to get Bunny's attention but it was already too late. Bunny was already gone the only evidence he was there was a flower. Jack leaned his head on the boulder. He didn't get to mourn as the guy yanked him by the hoodie throwing him on the ground. Jack felt the air get knocked out of his lungs but he ignored the pain and scrunched his eyes open. He got his first look at his kidnapper. His eyebrows knitted in confusion as he saw who it was.

Pitch. Pitch Black the boogieman.

Jack didn't even have to ask himself why Pitch would want to kidnap him as the boogieman stretched his hand out. The black sand like material appeared in his hand. Jack's eyes widened as he saw the black sand. His free hands pulling him as fast as they could from Pitch. He barely got a few feet away from him before the black sand circled him. He turned around his stomach touching the ground. "I wouldn't move if I were you Jack." Pitch advised. Jack ignored him instead he tried to wretch away his wrist away from the sand that was now wrapping around it.

He watched in horror as the sand wrapped around his other wrist before yanking both his hands together bounding them at the wrists. Knowing there was no way for him to escape now he scouted a bit up making sure what he was going to do was hidden from Pitch. Holding his now tied hands in front of him he brushed away some of the snow off. Touching a flat rock he concentrated on making frost. Slowly the power came out of his fingertips and onto the rock. An image of Pitch holding him appeared. Satisfied he blew on it making sure it would never melt.

He brushed the snow back on the rock making sure it was covered. He barely had patted the snow when Pitch spoke to him. "What are you doing Jack?" Jack froze. His heartbeat sped up almost to the point he thought he was going to pass out. He forced himself to turn back around glaring at him. Pitch sighed sounding somewhat disappointed. He snapped his fingers the sand making its way over to him again. Jack scooted back as much as he could until his back touched a broken log. He watched helplessly as the sand circled around his neck before making a collar.

He only glared at Pitch hatefully when a cord appeared in his hand. He tried to fight him off but that only angered the man as he backhanded him. Jack's head snapped to the side a red mark already appearing on his pale skin. His mouth was slightly open in shock he blinked slowly as his brain tried to process the fact that he had just been slapped. He was still in a slight daze when Pitch snapped the cord onto his collar. "Just a little leash to keep you in place." Jack paled at the thought.

Pitch stood up pulling the cord testing it out. Jack lurched forward much to the boogieman's delight. With the cord in hand Pitch spoke. "Time to come along now Frosty." Without further warning Pitch started to walk. Jack tried to get up but with his feet tied he couldn't. The cord stretched out completely now tugging Jack. Jack started to choke as the collar was pulled painfully making him fall backwards. He was dragged across the floor his head hitting rocks and branches as he was pulled through the forest.

After being half chocked to death Pitch finally came to a stop. Jack sucked air in greedily his throat burning from the lack of air. After he assured himself that he could breathe he started coughing. Pitch during the whole ordeal stood by watching him with an expression of pleasure. "Done yet?" The question surprised him as he jumped slightly. A glare was all he got. "Tsk manners. Will have to fix that now won't we?" Jack's eyes widened at the implication.

"Anyway were here. Say hello to your new home you'll be here a while." Jack felt the panic set in again. He thrashed around as a last attempt pulling him as far as he could from the monster in front of him. Pitch looked at him obviously amused. "Hurtful Jack. You don't seem pleased to be here." Pitch said a nasty grin on his face. "Oh well you'll get used to it." With a laugh Pitch disappeared down the hole that was in front of him. Jack looked up at the moon that was being halfway obscured by clouds.

For the first time in a while he pleaded for the moon to help him. To do anything to get him out of the mess. But like always the moon remained silent. A tear escaped his eye as the leash pulled him down the hole into the never ending darkness. A place full of hate, anger, sadness, and revenge.

The last thing he saw was the beautiful sky full of clouds before he was swallowed in darkness.

* * *

**Yah! I finished the first chapter. I hope I kept the characters in check. I don't want to make them seem out of character or anything I'll try harder next time but Jack can be a hard character to write about. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Well until next time.**


	2. Heart-breaking Truth

**Yo I'm back! I honestly didn't expect to get any reviews on the first chapter so I was a bit surprised. I thought it was going to take a couple of weeks or something before I got a review or something so I was in a bit of shock when I noticed I had reviews and even some favorites. Hopefully I can keep up with your expectations.**

** Takes place when the movie starts.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

_Present time_

His arms ached as he carried the cages but he didn't dare slow down. He already knew what would happen if he did. A shiver ran down his back at the thought of the consequences. No, he couldn't, not if he valued his life. His footsteps never making noise as he hurried down the wet, clammy steps did nothing to ease the atmosphere that was always present.

He wondered faintly where his master was. He had been pleased the last couple of days. He seemed gleeful about something, what he had no idea. The day before he had been ranting about how he would finally destroy the Guardians. He had been cowering behind him trying to find a way to escape from his rant when he had mentioned the Guardians. He had tensed lowering his head listening closely to what he was saying.

Pitch had twirled around explaining to him that it was finally time for him to rule, for _them _to feel like what it was like not to be believed in. He had been so happy that he had thrown the cages at him telling him to go hang them. He hadn't even insulted him or hit him. He knew from experience that it was a bad thing for Pitch to be happy. Nothing good ever came out of it.

It usually meant that something bad was going to happen. He didn't have a clue what was going to happen. Pitch never informed him of his plans, and he never asked unless he was strictly told to. Yet, he couldn't help the curiosity at what the cages were for. They were meant to hold something that much was clear to him.

Yet, as he stretched over to where the cages were going to hang he pushed the curiosity out of his mind as he got to work. Carefully he dangled from the edge stretching out his arm as far as it would go before hooking the cage to the hook.

He worked carefully but efficiently placing all the cages that were next to him. Once he finished he jumped down to go retrieve the rest of the cages. He had to finish with the cages today or Pitch would have his skin. He never really needed a valid excuse to beat him but he took more _pleasure _when he did. Unconsciously he gently touched the place where Pitch had punched him a few days ago when he had tripped and had fallen in front of him.

Needless to say he had been kicked around like a ragdoll and now was sporting a black eye with half of his face swollen to the point where he could barely see from his eye. He was just glad that he was gone as he had accidently dropped a cage fall from the top of the staircase. He was pretty sure he had almost hyperventilated on the spot. When he had realized that Pitch wasn't there to attack him he had shakily made his way down the staircase to where the cage had rolled to a stop.

There hadn't been any damage done but he had made sure to carry only two cages at a time to insure he didn't drop them. As he walked by his eyes found themselves drawn to a light. He cocked his head to the side the light attracted his attention immediately. He looked around making sure there weren't any nightmares watching him before he walked hesitantly towards the tunnel. As he got closer he realized that this specific tunnel lead outside.

He knew he should just ignore the light and continue with the chores he had been assigned too _but _he couldn't help but feel compelled. He swallowed the lump in his throat before stepping forward. He kept walking until the tunnel started angling up. He stopped instead watching the light. All he could see was the white light that shined down covered partially by the bedpost. Beyond that he couldn't see anything else.

Was it dark outside? He tilted his head to the side wondering what was up there. What did the colors look like? He only saw the same black, white, grey, and blue and brown from his worn down clothes. Frowning, he jumped when the hand he had placed on the wall shot out frost. His eyes widened with horror. No! Furiously he scrubbed at the wall trying to get the frost off with no avail.

It only managed to get him more panicked as more frost shot out covering the wall in elegant swirls. The last time he had made frost was when Pitch had almost broken his ankle. The ice had shot out around him almost protectively taking Pitch by surprise. He had been furious chaining him to the wall whipping him viciously. After that he had learned how to control his powers, to avoid having frost shoot out when he touched things.

Right now he had no idea why the frost was forming, worse why he couldn't seem to control it. His heart sped up even more as he backed into the corner away from the ice. He was so busy panicking he never noticed Pitch step out of a shadow. "Frosty?" He felt his heart beat skip a beat. Oh no. He looked over seeing Pitch standing there with an eyebrow raised up. He started trembling, his eyes widening even more as he tried to stop himself from trembling like a leaf.

Pitch strolled forward. The action itself made him flinch but Pitch ignored him instead focusing on the frost that now decorated the wall. He raised his hand lightly grazing the frost with his finger as he made a disapproving noise. "Now Jack what have I told you about making frost?" Jack whimpered lowering his head. Pitch never used his name unless he was about to get punished, and he knew what kind of punishment he was going to receive.

When he didn't answer Pitch growled walking over to where he was. He grabbed a fistful of his hair yanking his head up so they were staring at each other. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer! What have I told you about making frost?" He opened his mouth trying to get words out. His tongue seemed to be made of lead. "N-n-not all-all-owed." He managed to chock out. Pitch pulled his hair even tighter making him cringle.

"Exactly. Now would you care to explain what you were doing over _here_, so close to the _exit_? Don't tell me you were planning on escaping? Oh Jack I had thought you were more intelligent than that I guess not. Then again what would I expect from a useless thing like you?" Pitch continued ignoring the way Jack was trying to get him to loosen his hold on him. "You didn't even have the decency to finish the job I assigned you." He winced at that part.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you don't disobey me again." Pitch dragged him by his hair never loosening his hold on his hair. He didn't pay attention to his cries of pain before he threw him in the middle of the room that held the globe. The shining lights seemed to be glaring at him, mocking him, warning him of the abuse he was going to receive. He crawled to all fours his breathe hitching as a so tore through his throat.

"Look at you. You're a pathetic sight to hold. No wonder nobody ever believed in you. How could they when you're nothing but a waste of time." Pitch snarled. He lowered his head as the words tore at him. Pitch continued with the verbal assault until he was satisfied with the broken spirit in front of him. Jack could barely stop himself from openly sobbing in front of him. His shoulders jerked as he stopped a loud hiccup from escaping his lips.

He could feel Pitch's eyes watching him. He knew it was only a moment before Pitch would start hitting him. This was his routine. First he would torment him verbally hitting him where it most hurt before he started hitting him until he deemed that he had learned his lesson or got bored. At that moment he felt a foot connect with his shoulder making him fly backwards. A grunt escaped his lips as he hit the floor. He didn't get the chance to feel the pain before another kick hit him in the ribs.

All the air escaped his lips as he curled up trying to protect his vulnerable stomach. Pitch hated it when he tried to protect himself. So at the end he always made it so he could never protect himself. "Again with trying to protect yourself Jack? You know how much I hate it." When he didn't answer Pitch bent down by his side. "Are you ignoring me now?" The voice taunted him but he refused to look up.

He heard him growl obviously annoyed that he wasn't playing his game. He let out a cry as Pitch pulled his head up from the ground before he smashed it against the ground. He raised it again until he felt his nose pounding as he heard it crack from the impact. He saw his vision blur for a second as the pain overclouded his senses. His vision would have blackened if he wasn't suddenly hauled uncaringly to his feet before being thrown across the room.

He slid on his side until he hit a corner his back taking the full blunt of the blow. He coughed weakly. He brought his shaking hand to his face. He could feel something wet dripping from his nose staining his lips leaving the familiar metallic taste. He wiped the liquid away his hand coming back covered in red. He immediately felt more blood run down his nose covering it in the all too familiar red.

He could faintly hear Pitch laughing. He could feel the rush of memories his laugh brought back. His heart accelerated as fear started to consume him. He blinked when Pitch suddenly vanished. He looked around frantically trying to locate the place where Pitch was going to attack. His heartbeat created a minor ache where Pitch had kicked him. A couple of seconds passed by putting him on the edge. He knew Pitch was toying with him, messing with him.

He let out a scream when something wrapped itself around his ankle. He looked down to see a shadow had wrapped itself around his ankle and was slowly starting to tighten painfully. He let out another scream when he was suddenly was pulled. He slid across the floor his hoodie the only thing stopping him from scraping his skin off as he was dragged to the 'room'.

He clawed at anything that would delay him from being taken to the 'room'. The 'room' was where he was left after Pitch was done beating him. The room was small, a worn down mattress in the corner that looked disturbing with all the blood stains on it. Other then the mattress the room was empty. The only reason there was a mattress in there was because Pitch had stated that he wasn't going to clean the floor whenever he bled.

He finally came to a stop in front of the room. He knew he had to get rid of any pride he had left and start to plead if he didn't want to be a stain on the ground when he was finished with him."Please P-pitch! I-I-I-I'm sorry. I w-wasn't t-t-trying to e-escape! My s-s-s-sta-f-f." He whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't hear him. "Your _staff_. That's the only thing you care about. You don't care about the rules, and responsibilities you have! This just proves my point." He snapped at him.

He whimpered shaking his head violently. This time he couldn't help the salty tears that rolled down his cheeks. Finally deciding to show himself Pitch stepped out scaring Jack who flinched away from him. His mere presence was enough to make him panic. The corner of Pitch's mouth started to curl a sign that meant pain for him. "Oh, Jack I love that fear you radiate. So powerful." He mused as he nudged him with the heel of the foot.

He winced as his nose flared in pain. His eyes clamped shut as he felt the air next to him shift. Slender fingers wrapped around his chin. He didn't want to see those golden eyes that always haunted him in his nightmares. They were always so cold, so void of emotion, the same emotions that made him human. Instead they were full of anger that seemed to roll in waves at him, a hatred that ran deep in his veins. It was always the last thing he saw, piercing golden eyes, before everything became black.

"Look at me Jack." He grunted when the sharp nails pierced his skin making little droplets of blood appear. The nails dug even deeper when he didn't open his blue irises. He knew he was only making Pitch madder but he didn't want to see his eyes. A second later the pressure around his chin vanished, only to be replaced by Pitch grabbing his nose in an iron grip. He let out a scream his eyes flying open as he tried to get rid of the offending fingers that were cruelly digging into his broken nose.

"That's right scream all you want because I haven't even started with you." Pitch's amused voice reached his ears as he let go deciding to kick him instead. He wasn't able to defend himself with his arms as they got tied around his side with sand. He was tossed around carelessly like a rag doll as Pitch kicked him. "A little broken rib to help you learn your lesson, don't you think Frosty?" Pitch laughed humorlessly as Jack stared at him with pleading eyes.

He only let out grunts and heaves as he was kicked around without mercy. His whole chest was sending waves of pain that made him whimper. He didn't know how long he continued to kick him until a sickening crack was heard as one of Pitch's stronger kicks finally broke a rib. He let out a scream as searing pain raced at his side. Pitch kept kicking until another terrifying crack echoed through the lair.

Tears rolled down his cheeks as his throat started burning from all the screaming he had done. "That one sounded louder than the first one." Pitch observed a twisted glean shining in his eyes. "P-p-please." He managed to choke out anything else he was going to say was halted as a wave of pain hit him. Pitch actually stopped for a moment as if considering it for a moment before he threw his head back laughing. "Nah, I think I'll continue."

Jack whimpered his vision was dancing with black dots. Pitch tired of kicking cocked his head to the side grinning, his sharp teeth giving him the appearance of a wolf. He knew he was the sheep that was going to get eaten, when Pitch called for his sand. The sand swirled in his palm before it started forming the shape of a scythe. The sand then hardened forming the solid appearance. For a moment he stilled completely forgetting about the pain as he stared at the object in his hand.

He wasn't going to really use that was he? A new found terror crawled into his mind as he tried to move away from him. He only managed to stretch his arms out a bit before pain blossomed in his chest. He let out a cry freezing. His heart was hammering so hard he thought it was going to jump out of his chest. Pitch watched him for a moment before he grew bored. Jack frantically shook his head trying to ignore the way the scythe seemed to shine.

The edge danced dangerously in the light, its sharpness seemingly grinning at him. He screamed when he raised the weapon up before bringing it down. His mind panicking as he imagined his leg being cut off blood squirting out drenching him in his own blood. Instead of hearing a slicing sound a loud thud was heard. The blunt edge of the bottom of the scythe hit in straight in the thigh. He let out a blood curling scream as he felt something snap.

He felt the edges of his vision start to darken. His vision became cloudy as he almost passed out from the pain. He never noticed Pitch raise the scythe again over his head until something hit him straight on the head. He let out a grunt feeling brief pain in his head before he was enveloped in darkness.

Bunny stopped dead in his tracks. "Jack Frost's a lot of things but he's not a Guardian!" He didn't get to voice the rest of his opinion in as a loud ringing bell rang through the room silencing them. He turned around noticing that Sandy once again had an elf in his hand. He heard North chuckle as he dropped the poor dazed elf on the floor, before making sand symbols over his head. His eyes narrowed as he deciphered the meaning.

"What do you mean you haven't heard anything from Jack in a while?" Tooth's voice now held a nervous edge to it as she stared at him and North. North's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Don't worry mate, it's probably a good thing." He immediately got scolded by Tooth. "Bunny, don't say stuff like that!" Sandy nodded agreeing with Tooth more images appearing over his head. It took a moment him a moment to understand.

"You haven't seen him at all? Not even once you know flying around or messing around?" He asked a bit wary. When Sandy shook his head Bunny frowned. Now that he thought about it Jack never had messed with Easter after the blizzard of '68. "When was the last time you saw him?" Tooth asked as she hushed her fairies that had started freak out. Sandy made a clock before the handles started rapidly going backwards. Bunny understood and started asking him by weeks, then months, and finally years.

He started to worry when he realized that he hadn't been seen in decades. He finally reached the year that Sandy had last seen him. "1968?!" He nearly chocked as he remembered what had happened that year. He looked away from them swallowing as he reassured himself it was just a coincidence. That had been the last year he had ever spoken with him. Yet he couldn't get that anguished yell he had heard out of his head.

"Bunny!" He felt somebody shake his shoulder brining him out of the daze. He realized that all the Guardians were staring at him. Chuckling sheepishly he asked, "Sorry, what?" Tooth laid her hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay Bunny? You suddenly spaced out, and we were calling your name but you didn't respond." Bunny brushed her off. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about the year Sandy said he last saw him. That was the same year he made a blizzard, and that also was the last time I saw him."

By now all of them were donning the same worried expression. North stroked his beard before walking back to where the gem still glowed showing Jack. "We shall ask Manny?" He suggested. Bunny glanced back at the other two Guardians. They all nodded. "All right. Manny could you tell us what happened to Jack Frost?" North asked as he stared up at the moon. For a moment nothing happened.

Bunny had to ignore the urge to tap his foot impatiently on the ground as he waited to see if they were even going to receive an answer. Just when it seemed the moon was going to ignore them a light shined on the floor in front of them. They stared at each other all wearing the same confused expression before looking back down at the light. Everything around them got blocked out as they focused.

The images looked the same when it had shown them the figure of Pitch. The shadows merged before showing the image of Bunny standing with Jack a few feet away from him. The Guardian's turned around to look at him. "It was when he made the blizzard; I confronted him that day in the forest." The image swirled again this time showing the image of Pitch. Tooth gasped behind him. He could feel the dread creeping in as the image disorientated again.

This time the image showed Pitch holding what you could assume was Jack. "Oh god! Does that mean Pitch has Jack?" Tooth was the first one to snap out of her surprise. "We have to go find Jack!" She hovered around frantically until North grabbed her by the shoulders. "Tooth do not worry. We will go find Jack. First thing we should do is go to the place where he was abducted." He turned around to him. "Bunny you can take us to the place right?" Bunny nodded trying to shake off the guilt that he was starting to feel.

That meant that he hadn't saved him that day. He hadn't thought it was anything when he had heard him scream. He should have known that that panic he had heard, the way his _voice _had sounded so _scared_, couldn't be faked but then he hadn't seen anything. There hadn't been any sign that a struggle had broken out or anything to suggest an abduction had happened. He had assumed that Jack had made a joke on him, but what if he_ had_ been _wrong_? Had he truly let Pitch get away with something like that?

"All right then we go to the sleigh!" North announced. Bunny raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way he was going on _that_. No, if he was going to lead the way he was going his way. Something _safe_, that assured him he wasn't going to fall out mid trip.

"If I'm leading you're going my _way_." He smirked as he saw North's eyes widen as he tapped his foot. The ground below him vanished as one of his holes opened up. His ears picked up North yelling out something before he fell down the tunnel. With practiced ease he jumped out of the hole a couple of seconds later. He grinned as he helped North up. North gave him half a glare before he fell to the floor muttering something about land.

Bunny ignored him instead watching Tooth, and Sandy float up after North. "Is this the place?" Tooth questioned as she looked around. Bunny nodded shivering slightly. "Let's split up and look around. Holler if you find anything!" He said. They all nodded even though they knew it was unlikely that they would really find anything.

Tooth looked down at Sandy who had raised his hand. Bunny chuckled. "Tooth you mind going with Sandy, you know in case he finds anything?" Tooth nodded smiling as Sandy raised his thumbs up agreeing with him. With that they took off. He looked around noticing that the place looked almost exactly the same from all those years ago. The snow was in this case melting but the scene looked beautiful. Not that he would ever say it out loud.

He had searched a small area when he heard Tooth yell out. He turned around running quickly. He wondered if Jack had truly been taken under his nose. He finally reached them; North was already standing by Tooth. Approaching them he noticed that Sandy was crouched down by something. Tooth stared at him sadly before she lowered her gaze. As he crouched down by Sandy, North muttered something that made his heart stop.

"It's true, Pitch captured him." His eyes caught Sandy's warm ones, he smiled reassuringly at him. He motioned to the floor; Bunny looked down at what he was pointing at. A flat rock was sitting in the middle of a patch of melting snow. On the rock was a picture of frost that showed Pitch holding Jack. He touched the surface gasping softly when the frost shattered. The frost floated up spinning in a circle, before it exploded. Little pieces of white settled softly on the ground. Bunny glanced back at the other Guardians.

That type of magic only belonged to one person. He closed his eyes before he opened them again determination shining in them. Tooth bowed her head before she adopted the same expression that he had. She could be fierce when she wanted to be. North's face stared at them seriously. "We now have another problem. We have to find Jack as soon as possible." The rest was unspoken but he knew everybody had caught it.

_Before it's too late._

** Yeah, I finished another chapter. This isn't Bunny's full reaction he doesn't know yet how bad Pitch has been treating Jack. He just knows that he's in his hold the full comprehension of what Jack's been living through hasn't dawned on the Guardians. So you'll have to wait until they see Jack for you to see their full reactions. Until next time.**


	3. Creeping Doubt

**Sorry about the longer wait school started again so I'll be busier now. I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible. To those who asked if there was a reason why Pitch captured Jack well I'll just say, when does Pitch do something without a reason? Later the true motive shall be revealed. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Oh, and I'm not a medic or anything. I looked up a lot of the information for broken bones. I had him have a clean break, so that way there wouldn't be any need for him to have surgery or have screws placed. I had my family ask me multiple times why I was looking up all that information. I tried my best so I hope I did okay.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ROTG **

* * *

He slowly became aware of the pounding pain in his chest and leg. He tried to fall back into the blissful sleep he was in but the pain just wouldn't let him. His eyelids didn't budge when he tried to open them. They felt heavy and after a moment of trying he gave up. Opening his eyes were the least of his problems. Every part of his body seemed to hurt. His mind was spinning and he couldn't remember what had happened.

He tried to concentrate on his thoughts. They were all jumbled up. What had happened? He, he had been with Pitch. Suddenly like a damn breaking all the memories came flying back. His eyes snapped open with no trouble. They frantically tried to figure out where he was. He couldn't see anything everything was black. For a moment he panicked as he blinked several times only to keep seeing black. Then he realized that he was in the 'room'.

He let out a sigh immediately regretting it as it sent shots of pain up his side. His eyes scrunched up in pain. He waited until the wave of pain passed, to wiggle his fingers on his hands and feet. He mentally sighed in relief as none of his digits were missing.

Feeling braver he slowly raised his arm up to his face. His cold fingers smoothly traced his broken nose. He hissed in pain as even the slightest touch hurt. He could feel the dried blood on his face crackle as his mouth stretched out in pain.

He continued up to his head where Pitch had whacked him with the scythe. There was a giant bump on his head that was probably the cause of the killer headache he was starting to feel. Thinking it was safe enough to move his other arm he brought it to his head stretching his arm so it wouldn't fall asleep. Knowing that eventually he would have to see the extent of his injuries he let out a slow breathe.

His fingers grazed his side trying to figure out which ribs were broken. He poked carefully, letting out a small yelp, when one of the middle ribs he put pressure on sent a wave of pain. Well at least he figured out which one of his ribs were broken, or fractured. He moved a little further down until he felt a lump on his chest where he assumed was where the second rib had broken. He pushed down slightly only to feel the same pain he had previously felt.

Arming himself with all the bravery that he didn't feel, he put his arms on either side before bending them slightly ready to prop himself up. His arms wavered for a second before they slowly steadied. With a grunt he pulled himself up. His right side protested as his ribs were jostled but he managed to sit up. He tried to control his breathing so he wouldn't agitate his ribs more. After a couple of seconds he decided he had to figure out how bad his leg was.

His leg was completely stretched out apparently Pitch had laid him down with his leg straightened out. He had been scared that Pitch had just thrown him not caring about injuring him even more. Since he couldn't see he would have to feel how bad it was. He just hoped that there wouldn't be a bone sticking out or something. He closed his eyes thankful when he didn't feel anything sticking out.

He could feel his leg tingling which he wasn't sure if it was a good sign or not. He was in intense pain, the pain even stronger than the one he felt in his chest. He barely was grazing his thigh but he could feel that it was already swelling up. He trembled slightly and until he felt something wet hit his hand did he realize that he was crying. He could feel the hot tears rolling gently down his cheeks.

He didn't know if he was crying because he was in pain, or because of everything that had happened to him. He wasn't just talking about now. No, he was talking about the countless years he had been stuck with Pitch. He had no how long he had been down here. The first few nights he had tried to keep track, but after the beatings and mental abuse he had received he had lost count, and he hadn't cared. Right now he knew he was on the verge of a mental breakdown.

He was hopeless he knew he was never going to escape or let free. Even if he was what would be the point? He would be cowering under in fright waiting for the next blow to come. Not that it would matter. _Who would see him? They would all pass through him like he was a ghost._ He was condemned to be here for eternity. He was immortal and unless Pitch decided to end his mercy he was pretty sure he would be stuck here waiting for Pitch's next order.

He swallowed wincing at the pain it caused. He sometimes cursed at the moon. It was his fault that everything was happening. He had created him, told him his name and then let him wander for years alone. Then he realized that maybe that was because he was meant to always be in pain. Either it be psychical or mentally he was always in pain.

Maybe the moon had made a mistake when he created him. He probably had accidently made him, and then since he couldn't get rid of him had decided to let him wander around aimlessly. That was probably the reason, who would ever want to be with him? He suddenly realized that Pitch was right. He was just a waste of space. He felt something inside him shatter. He suddenly felt hollow like something inside of him was missing. He didn't feel the pain anymore he was numb.

He didn't care anymore. What was the difference if he was in pain? He looked up his eyes the only thing you could see in the dark. They were empty the last bit of spark in them had died. His center was completely broken.

* * *

After the mental breakdown he had fallen asleep shortly after, his body demanding rest. The slight mental breakdown drained him of the little energy he had had. He had barely woken up a couple of minutes ago. Currently he was trying not to wallow in his thoughts. His chest still hurt but not as badly as his leg. His head was pounding which added more to his discomfort. He felt like somebody was squeezing his head in between their hands. He tried to think of something anything to try and distract his attention from the pain.

How long had he been out? When would Pitch let him out of the room?

He shifted trying to find a comfortable place on the worn down mattress. He made sure to keep his leg in the same position it was. He had finally found a more suitable spot when he heard the door open. His eyes shot open as the door swung forward. The sudden light even though it wasn't bright hurt his eyes. He clamped them shut before he opened them slowly. He could see Pitch's silhouette as he stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"Frosty?" He asked as he took a step forward. Jack instantly shrunk back. Pitch grinned before he smiled at him in what he could say was supposed to be greeting him. "Yes?" He replied his voice barely above a whisper. "Did you learn your lesson?" He questioned. He instantly tensed inwardly cursing at himself as he agitated his injuries. "Yes." He didn't know if Pitch was expecting him to say anything else.

"Good, though I think I may have gone a little over board with your leg." He stared at him dazed. Since when did he ever say that kind of stuff to him? It almost seemed to like an apology. Almost. "You'll have to somehow walk. If you do you'll have to use this." The black sand appeared in his hand, making him flinch. It formed crutches? He relaxed slightly but still stared at Pitch disbelievingly.

Pitch made his way over to him. He tried to keep his breathe steady but he could feel his heart start speeding up. He knew he couldn't breathe any deeper or faster if he didn't want to hurt his ribs, but his body was acting against him. His blue eyes widened slightly as Pitch stretched the crutches out to him. He reached for them hesitantly. His fingers touched the smooth sand, before each of his hands held a separate crutch.

The first thing he needed to do was to raise himself up. He set down the crutches for a moment before he weakly raised himself up. His grit his teeth as his side sent shots of pain, but he was up now. The crutches were in his hand again as he tried to gather his courage to try to stand up. "First you'll need something to hold your leg in place. I can't have you causing more damage to the bone." He observed.

Confusion shined in his eyes. "Don't freak out." Was the only warning he got before the sand started wrapping around his leg. For a moment he was tempted to start struggling but gave up on the idea when he realized that he wasn't even strong enough to try and put up a fight. He watched it wrap around his thigh creating what he assumed was a type of cast.

Realizing that it was finished, he placed the crutches in the correct position before bracing himself as he tried to left his body up. His chest protested as he stretched his chest and put weight on it. He slowly started to raise himself up.

He let out a small squeak as his leg was pulled. His grip on the crutches faltered for a moment but that was all he needed as he let go. He was falling backwards. He tried not to think about the moment his chest would hit the ground, he was sure that would be enough pressure to break his ribs if they weren't already. He felt something grip his shoulders holding his steady before he could hit the ground. It took him by surprise as his mouth opened slightly in shock.

It was then he realized that Pitch was the one holding him. He trembled slightly the fear already starting to bloom. "I don't need you smashing your head against the floor yet. I have something I need to tell you." He stated, not waiting for him to make some type of response he raised him up. The crutches were shoved at him again. He positioned them the crutches creating an awkward sensation.

He could feel Pitch's gaze on him. Straightening his head he looked at him. "Try walking." The statement sounded like a question but he knew when Pitch made a command. He carefully moved his good foot in front of him before placing his weight on the leg the momentum swinging the crutches forward. He clumsily made his way to the doorway, stopping in front of Pitch. His leg still hurt but not as much as the cast prevented the bone from being moved.

"Your free, just remember you lesson, I had to have my nightmares do the task you were assigned to." He warned as he strolled forward a bit making it clear he wanted Jack to follow him. He could feel the sweat trickle down his neck leaving a coolness there, as he hurriedly made his way after Pitch. He was pushing himself but they were still walking at turtle speed.

He was relieved when Pitch lead him down a straight hallway instead of taking the stairs. He couldn't imagine himself trying to go down the stairs. He shivered at the image that popped into his head. He wasn't in the condition to even try going down. They eventually stopped in front of the globe. By the time they got there his arms were trembling, and he was breathing hard.

His arms were clutching the crutches in a death grip. He was scared that if he loosened his grip on them he was going to fall. His skin was paler than usual and his hair was still stuck to his head, the blood having already dried was staining his white hair an ugly brown color. He had no idea how he was standing up at the moment, he felt like he was ready to drop dead. He tried to control his trembling as it got worse at the sight of the globe, it brought back the memories of what had happened last time.

The globe was still full of the little yellow dots that were still glowing brightly, a stark contrast to the dull colors of the lair. Pitch advanced towards it the distaste clear in his face. Jack stood there not sure what to do, or if he should say something. The last thing he wanted to do was say something that would snap the patience he had.

After a moment Pitch seemed to remember that he was still standing there. "You see these lights?" He nodded going along with whatever he was going to say. "Every single light is a child who believes in those pathetic guardians." He listened wide eyed as he insulted the Guardians. "Soon enough every single light will disappear. I _will _crush those Guardians." As he expressed his thoughts he reflected on his own. They were all jumbled up, not making sense they only served to make him more indecisive.

On one side he didn't care, it wasn't going to affect him in any way. He was stuck down in the gloomy lair never knowing what was happening outside. On the other hand he sometimes hoped that one of the Guardians would dare and risk coming down to rescue him. _To save him._

Those thoughts had died the first couple of years, crushed by the endless nightmares that had plagued him. He sometimes faintly remembered being around children. They never saw him of course, but he remembered having this weird feeling around him. It had felt warm and something else he couldn't name. Even as he listened to Pitch saying he would destroy them he didn't know what to feel. He knew deep down a part of him said he should feel horrified at the thought of them being destroyed.

But, that was deep down. He had been with one of the Guardians when he had been taken, and he hadn't intervened. He had left him. _Left him. He hadn't even turned back once. _He had only laughed, the sound ringing in his head, resonating inside his head to the point where it was painful. Then he had mocked him telling him that even if he was a child he didn't care if he died or not. Now he understood why he had said that. He wasn't worth saving so he couldn't bring himself to hold anything against him.

He realized that Pitch's back was facing him, and that he seemed to be talking. The words were coming in through one ear and coming out the other. He knew he should have been paying attention to what he had said, but he was pretty sure that he had only been talking about his plan. "I'll be having visitors later." What? He tuned in not wanting to miss what he was going to say next.

"Those little annoying pests that fairy calls her helpers." He perked up. There was going to be other people here?

"You Frosty are going to stay here I don't think you'll be useful for anything." He lowered his head despite himself, his bangs falling in front of his face shielding his eyes. He felt the same ache in his chest whenever he insulted him. He blinked suddenly surprised as Pitch's feet were in front of his vision. He looked up hesitantly, but didn't dare to make eye contact afraid he would disappoint or anger him.

He flinched when he felt Pitch's cool hand, yet warm to him, on his head. Expecting a blow he made eye contact with him after a moment passed without any pain. Pitch was staring at him, a ghost of a smile on his face. He cringed as his hand brushed against his bruise. "I'm giving you permission to let you use your power to heal yourself." A gasp escaped his dry lips, as he stared at him disbelievingly.

He was going to let him use his powers? He opened his mouth to ask him why, before quickly closing it as he remembered that he couldn't speak unless he had permission. He didn't want to get punished especially if he was just messing with him. "Go on." The man coaxed. After a moment of silence. "Why?" His throat burning as he spoke.

Pitch shrugged dismissively his posture screaming out that he didn't care. "I don't want to hear you moaning in pain, and staggering around the lair. You might also have some assignments later on that will require you to do something, and I doubt you'll be able to do them in pain." _Oh. _He mentally shook his head. What had he expected? For him to say that he was changing or _what? _He didn't even know what he had been expecting.

Suddenly he raised a finger pointing it at him. _"But, if you're going to use your powers you'll have to use them in my presence." _He nodded, not knowing if that meant that he could use them now. "That means if you're going to, you'll have to do it now." The statement answering his question, he made sure the crutches weren't going to fall out of his grasp, he pulled his sweater up slightly groaning as the material brushed against the ugly bruises that littered his chest.

He held the cloth with his teeth exposing his injured side to the cool air in the lair. He could feel Pitch's eyes watching him intently, analyzing his every move. He took a deep breathe immediately regretting it as it made his side flare in pain. Waiting until the pain subsided he placed his hand on his chest trying to pull on his powers. He had gone so long without actually using his powers, minus the frost incident, that he didn't know if he could even use his powers anymore.

Trying to ignore the panic he was starting to feel he closed his eyes concentrating even harder on the task. It was then he felt it. The familiar sensation that traveled through his whole body as he expelled some of his power. He felt his fingertips tingle as the coldness spread out coating his injured side covering it in a light frost. A strange feeling spread across him as he felt the corner of his mouth twitch up for a second.

He tugged even more the power came out a bit stronger, but it was nothing compared to what at one point he had been able to conjure. Still it was sufficient to cover his whole chest. His chest shined as the ice covered it, the blue from his power seemed to radiate shining an electric blue, a stark contrast to his pale chest. Feeling more motivated he placed his hand above his cast letting the frost spread out under the cast numbing his leg.

He let out a sigh as the energy he had felt slipped through his fingers. He heard Pitch mumble something under his chest, before he muttered. "Interesting." Noticing that he was staring at him Pitch snapped out of thoughts. "I have something to do when I come back as I told were going to have some visitors." He looked like he was about dismiss before a thought seemed to cross his mind.

"I would assume you still know your manners, correct?" He nodded a bit dejected. That was a warning that meant that he wouldn't be able to talk to any of the fairies. The whole time he had been down here the only person he could talk with was Pitch, and only when he let him. He was practically starved of communication. "Good, in that case you can go back to your room." Knowing he was being dismissed, he made his way back to the 'room'.

As he got closer the door was open seemingly inviting him in. He groaned when he realized that he would have to lie down again. With as much delicacy as possible he sat down his ribs still sending small shots of pain but it was bearable. He gently placed the crutches next to him before he lay down. He was thankful the door was still open as it provided light, even if it was barely enough to let him see his hand that was in front of his face.

It was still better than being in complete darkness. He didn't like being in the dark, it always seemed to suffocate him, never let him see which way was out, it always had him in its claws. He shuddered slightly before shifting into a comfortable position. He curled as much as his ribs permitted him. His eyes staring at the light that was emitting from the doorway. He sought comfort from it, imaging it would lead him outside to a snowy landscape.

Where he was free, where he could fly as high as he wanted. A place where he was able to sink into the snow and lay there feeling the wind blow gently across his face, brushing his bangs out of his forehead. He see the trees covered in a white coating stretching out as far as he could see. He imagined the mountains in the background towering high above disappearing behind the clouds. He never noticed his eyes had closed, and that his face was a bit more peaceful.

The winter landscape disappearing from his mind, leaving him to see black. He would only have a couple of hours of peaceful rest before nightmares would start plaguing him. His chest falling evenly the only indication that he was sleeping.

* * *

He jumped as a voice cut through the silence, startling them all. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting." Bunny looked up immediately recognizing the voice. Standing above them was Pitch a gleeful smile on his face. "The Big Four all in one place, I'm a little star-struck." He said sarcasm dripping off every word he said. "Did you like my little show on the globe, North? Got you all together didn't I?" At that moment it dawned on North who threw his arms down in frustration. His eyes narrowed slightly at Pitch.

Tooth who was no longer able to sit still sprung up flying over to Pitch. "Pitch, you thirty seconds to give me back my fairies!" The threat seemed to bounce off him as he merely replied. "Or what?" He disappeared into a shadow before coming out of another one. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" He retorted. At that moment North interrupted. "Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I want what you want. To be believed in." Pitch moved along the wall, disappearing into a shadow, before he emerged behind the column. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds." Finally not being able to hold back the rebuke he snapped out. "Maybe that's where you belong!"

"Ah, go suck an egg, rabbit!" He swiped at him only for him to disappear. "That's it! Where's Jack Frost? What have you done with him?" He snapped at him. Pitch appeared above them a frown the only indication that he was confused. "Jack what does he have to do with anything?" He realized then that perhaps that wasn't the best way to blurt it out.

He turned slightly to look at the other Guardian's. North gave him a look that clearly read that he wasn't supposed to have said that. Tooth's wings fluttered nervously behind her aware of the tension that now surrounded them. Sandy simply shrugged, his eyes silently telling him that what was done was done.

He returned his gaze at Pitch, putting on what he hoped was a stern expression. He didn't want his face to give away the worry he feeling. Thinking about what he should say next, Pitch would catch anything he said, he spoke clearly his voice surprisingly strong, and firm. "What happened to him?" Pitch stared at him intently obviously trying to figure out what he why he wanted to know about Jack.

"Why would I know what happened to him?" He retorted back. Bunny crossed his arms over his chest. "We already know you have him Pitch." Again the only indication was the way his mouth tightened slightly. "So then why ask." He snorted. Bunny glanced back at North, a silent message passing between them. He wasn't sure exactly sure what to say. "Pitch what is your interest in him? I have a feeling you didn't suddenly want to adopt him." North asked.

Bunny almost shivered at the thought of Pitch being a father. Pitch raised an eyebrow. "How would you know? You don't really know me, but that's not the point. Why do you suddenly care? After so many decades why _would_ you **care**?" Bunny had to stop himself from flinching. The words struck a nerve. He knew it was their fault, but that didn't stop from them from feeling any less guilty.

He felt a shiver run down his back as Pitch's lips raised into a cocky smirk. "I don't even think there's a point in trying to save him. There's no way he could go back to the way he was. How does it feel Guardian's to know you failed in the job, you take so seriously, to protect _children."_ He could feel the other Guardians were taking the words to heart. He was too. That one sentence seemed to echo in his mind.

"_There's no way he could go back to the way he was." _What did he mean by that? He swallowed feeling the dread in his stomach. He pushed back the thoughts about the possibility that they were too late.

They just couldn't be.

**Oh, uh. What's with Pitch letting Jack use his powers? Is he on to something? Why does Jack think Bunny left him to Pitch? Which side is telling the truth? Hmm. Oh well, you'll eventually find out, maybe….. Until next time. Oh wait! I forgot can Jack actually sweat? I was writing and that question popped into my head, and I was like if he's Jack Frost can he sweat?**


	4. Beginnings of a friendship

**I'm back! I'm so sorry for the late update. Algebra is killing me. Anyways I love all the comments. Thanks to those who answered my previous doubt, and yes this is fan fiction so I can make him sweat if I wanted him to so I'll just go along with it and make him sweat. I really appreciate all the feedback and I honestly didn't expect people to love this story. Enough said I present the next chapter!**

**Wait, Disclaimer: I don't own ROTG**

* * *

He suddenly woke up, his eyes opening automatically, against his will, bringing him out of the deep slumber he had been in. He blinked a couple of times to clear away the crust that had started to form. Once his thoughts started to clear up he stifled a yawn as he looked around. What had woken him up? He hadn't been having any nightmares, so why had he woken up? A frown formed on his face as he tried to figure out why he had woken up so suddenly.

He groaned softly, feeling as though he was a giant bruise. His powers helped numb the pain, not completely but enough to reduce it to a constant ache. He knew he was still injured but he felt more secure. Like he could move around a bit more freely. Feeling safer he propped himself up, slowly still wary of his injuries. His chest felt sore, probably the cause of all the bruises, and bruised, or broken ribs he had.

His hands stretched out reaching for the crutches. Holding one in every hand he prepared himself to get up. His leg hurt still more than his chest, but it was bearable. The door was still in the same position that it had been when he had fallen asleep. As he got closer he noticed that the lair wasn't quite. After the many years he had stayed here, he had never realized how quite it was. Right now instead of the usual silence there was a racket going somewhere in the lair. Hesitantly he walked towards the doorway.

Once he reached it he stopped, not sure if he should keep going. After a moment of internal debate he decided to figure out what the noise was. As he slowly made his way towards the noise, questions were flying through his head. What was the noise? He swallowed. It wasn't that he was scared. He didn't think there was anything that was scarier than Pitch. What was the worst that could happen to him? Get killed. That would be like showing mercy to him.

As he turned a hallway he realized that he it had slipped past his mind that Pitch had told him that there would be visitors later that day. His heart sped up slightly at the prospect of seeing other people. As he walked faster the noise got louder and clearer. It sounded like birds chirping. A frown sketched itself across his face as he realized that the chirps sounded agitated, scared, and brave at the same time. He stopped where the hallway turned, he wasn't sure if he could turn the corner.

He swallowed, noticing that his throat was dry, and his lips crackled as he stretched his mouth testing to see how much he could stretch it before it would start bleeding. His tongue slipped through his teeth wetting his lips, his eyes closing slightly in a grimace as it burned at the contact. He could still taste the dried blood on it from where his nose had been bleeding. He imagined what he looked like with blood stains covering a good portion of his face. Shaking his head lightly he shook the thoughts out of his head.

Deciding that he had extended the wait too long he turned the corner, his mind not processing what he was doing. He had barely turned before he froze, taking in the sight before him. His eyes widened, and he wasn't sure if his jaw was hanging open or not. The place where he had hung the cages, were now full of little, fairies? He wasn't exactly sure what they were. His eyes kept observing the scene around him.

It was mass chaos. Nightmares were flying in, carrying more of the fairies in their stomachs. They would come in then they'd proceed to dump them in the cages. He shivered as a nightmare passed close to him. He hated those things. Not wanting to make any contact with them he took a step backward. Without meaning to he realized that he had shrunk back into the shadows now almost completely invisible.

It was a habit he had acquired over the years. He know kept in the shadows, making sure he was never noticeable. It was never good when Pitch noticed him. If he didn't have something to say to him or make him do, then he would hurt him. He considered stepping out but decided against it, instead choosing to wait until all the nightmares were gone to go outside. He knew any of the nightmares could attack him or tell Pitch that he had been here. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk to any of them, Pitch had warned him.

So he stood there ignoring the way his muscles were starting to protest. After a couple of minutes if even possible more nightmares appeared carrying more fairies. He watched feeling a bit of sympathy for them, as they got shoved into a cage, only for them to look around fluttering around angrily trying to escape. Then they would settle down in despair as they realized that they couldn't escape. He could sympathize with them. He knew what it felt like having your freedom then having it be suddenly taken from you.

As he watched a certain fairy caught his attention. It didn't seem to matter to her that her chances were being narrowed down to nothing. She kept fighting even as she got thrown into a cage. She glared back at the nightmare not caring when it turned around and huffed in her face. She stared back at it not breaking eye contact with it. Eventually the horse turned around whining in annoyance before it disappeared.

For some reason he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She even looked different from the other fairies, she had a golden feather on her head, but that wasn't the only thing different. There was an atmosphere around her that was different. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't place what it was. After a moment as if feeling his gaze she turned her head directly to where he was half covered. His eyes widened even more as they made eye contact.

_No, it couldn't be. She was staring at him. _Did that mean he was communicating with somebody else? This was his first contact with somebody after decades. Her eyes shined with mixed emotions. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't place what they all were. He watched the array of emotions flash through her eyes; shock, confusion, horror, and other ones he couldn't place. She cocked her head to the side her face looking appalled. Her eyes seemed to be asking him so many questions.

_Who are you? What are you doing here? _But the main one he saw the most, even though it wasn't a question, and the one that scared him was, _you're injured._ The concern that was inside those delicate eyes surprised him. He _never _remembered a time when someone had looked at him like that. It _almost _seemed like she cared about him. But that couldn't be, nobody _cared about him._

He shook his head before scrambling back quickly turning around going to back to the room. His arms now fully trembled tired of the abuse he placed on them. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get them to stop trembling. He took another step before his arms wavered not being able to his weight anymore. He let out a cry as he came crashing down on the floor. His arms stretched out, as the crutches escaped his grasp, as he tried to break his fall. The crutches clattered as they hit the floor bouncing out of his reach, but that was the last of his worries as he hit the floor.

Even though he had used some of his magic to help the healing process, his ribs suddenly made themselves known as the pain sprouted from his chest. The pain overclouded his senses. He let out small wheezes as he tried to overcome the black dots that were dancing in his vision. His hands curled, his knuckles turning white, and his nails digging into his palm.

He blinked a couple of times to try and clear them but after failing, he instead choose to keep them closed. It helped him with the pain. It seemed to help him with the pain, like when you touched something that was hurting.

When the pain reduced to a constant throb he cracked his eye open. It was slightly blurry but after blinking a couple of times he could see clearly again. He almost wished he couldn't when he saw how far his crutches had fallen away from him. The crutches were on either side of them but out of arm's length. Choking back a sob of despair he turned his head so his forehead was touching the cool ground.

He stretched out his arm hoping that it would miraculously be in his reach. But it wasn't. He raised his head back up to see how far it was from him. After a couple of moments he propped his upper body up so he could drag himself to where it was laying. He raised himself up on his elbows, before he started dragging himself forward. His leg making it difficult to drag himself across the floor. Once he reached it he managed to grab it. With a grunt he got up wobbling the whole time, as he managed it without crashing to the floor.

He steadied himself before he started walking with one crutch in hand to where the other one was. Once he reached it he stretched his arm out. At that moment he knew he would have to bend down to pick it out. Letting out a sigh he carefully bent careful of his injured ribs. His fingers grazed the crutch before he clutched it picking it up.

As he attempted to go back to the room, he realized how weak he was. He had barely taken a step before his arms trembled again threatening to make him fall. His shoulders sagged in defeat as he decided to sit against the wall. He steadily slid down the wall his cast making it hard for him to slide down straight. After a couple of seconds his bottom touched the dirty floor. He carefully placed his crutches by his side before he let his head lean on the wall.

Finally now that he was sitting down he tried to loosen his shoulders so they weren't so tense. It took a bit of effort but he managed to loosen them slightly, not completely. He wasn't sure if he could even relax them completely. It made him feel like he was putting his guard down. To him that meant the difference between a beating and a pat on the shoulder. Even when it didn't save him from a beating it helped him prepare for the pain. It seemed to hurt less when he was aware it was coming. He hated it when he was caught unaware.

He also realized that he smelled disgusting, was covered in sweat, grime, and blood. He hadn't seen himself in who knew how long but he didn't need a mirror to know he looked horrible. He could even say _scary. _He almost looked like a ghost. That was probably why the little fairy had stared at him with those eyes. He probably did look like a ghost with his pale skin, dried blood on his head, and his sweater all dirty and covered in blood. That or he was really as ugly as Pitch said he was.

A pang of pain went through his chest as he thought of that.

_"You're ugly, a disgusting sight to see. No one would ever want to be friends with you." _Pitch's words rang through his head. Was he really that ugly? His throat stung in the familiar pain as he tried to keep his eyes from watering. He brought his arms on top of his knee before he buried his head in his arms. Was that fairy scared of him? Did she think he was a monster? His lip quivered at the thought of him being a monster. Did, did that mean he was the same as Pitch?

He had never, and would never hurt anyone at least not on purpose. Pitch said that he was the bringer of winter, that it was his fault for everybody, and everything that died in winter. _"Nobody likes winter. Who likes the spirit that only brings death and coldness? You kill everything you touch."_ This time he couldn't stop the tears that prickled at the corner of his eyes. As he tried to hold it back he closed his eyes. The slight pressure was enough to make the liquid seep through his eyes.

He shrunk even more burying his head even tighter against his arms, his foot touching his thigh. It made him seem even smaller if that was even possible. He was sure if anybody passed by they wouldn't see him, not if they weren't looking for him, he was practically a shadow. The little light was barley hitting him, and instead it made him look a shade of grey.

Time seemed to pass by as he stayed like that. It was as if he was literally frozen, he hadn't moved an inch, the only indication he was alive was the steady rise and fall of his shoulders. After a while he realized that the lair was once more silent. His ears perked up listening for any sign that there were still nightmares bringing in more of the fairies. When all he heard was his own breathing, and his heart beating he slowly raised his head up from his arms. His neck protested sore from being in the awkward position for such a long time.

His eyes were puffy, and red from the crying he had been doing. There were still fresh trails were the tears had wet his cheeks. When he moved his arm off his knee the familiar tingling sensation told him his arm had fallen asleep. The leg that was stretched, courtesy of his cast was the most comfortable. For a moment he wondered if getting up would be the best thing. What harm could it cause him if he stayed here a couple of minutes more?

That thought immediately vanished when he remembered the last time Pitch had caught him slacking off. He shuddered. With an almost forced action he started to pull himself up. He had almost dozed off, even in the uncomfortable position he was in his body had wanted to shut down, to let him rest. His blue eyes hidden by his bangs were slightly cloudy, his eyelids halfway closed as he fought to stay awake, and get up. All the crying he had done had worn him down even more.

It took him a couple of minutes but he managed to get up. Once he was up he suddenly didn't know where to go. One part of him, the more logical side, knew he had to get back to the room. The other part of him wanted him to go back to where the fairies were located.

He found that his thoughts kept drifting back to that fairy. There was just something about her that had caught his attention. Maybe it was the fact that she had been the first person to see him in decades that wasn't Pitch. The only thing that was currently reassuring him that he was in fact real, was that she _had_ seen him. Her eyes hadn't gone past him like when he had been around the children.

The edge of his mouth twitched up, until muscles that hadn't been used in such a long time were suddenly used again. The way his mouth was stretching up felt completely foreign, but he was _smiling. _Even if it felt completely foreign there was a familiar touch to it. Like if at one point he had smiled often. That's when he felt it again. The same cool sensation over his body, his pain was numbed to the point where he couldn't feel it. He looked and was surprised to see that nothing had happened.

He looked completely normal. No frost had formed or had burst out of his hand. He checked his hand just to reassure himself. What was that tingling sensation? It felt new, but at the same time he recognized it, like if at one point he had actually been familiar with it. Whatever it was it seemed to give him more strength. Making up his mind he limped over to where the cages were hanging. A voice at the back of his mind was asking him what he was doing. He himself didn't know what he was doing. The long hallway seemed to stretch out even more as he urged himself to go faster.

When he got to the corner he hesitated. He licked his lips grimacing when he tasted the dried blood that still lingered on his mouth. Swallowing he turned the corner before he could stop himself. He had barely turned the corner when one of the fairies squeaked out something. He stopped looking up, as all the fairies froze before looking down at him. For a moment they stared at each, the tension in the room rose. Maybe, it hadn't been the best idea to come here.

He blinked his thoughts wild, and jumbled as they entered his mind. What were they thinking? Did, did they think he was a _monster_? His chest ached at the thought. Finally after a moment one fairy squealed out something in a desperate voice. As he looked closer he realized that it was the same fairy that had seen him before. Another smile threatened to bloom on his face, and he let it. The fairies gasped, alarming him, before they leaned forward. One of them gave a squeal before she promptly fainted.

His upper lip twitched slightly and he opened his mouth a grin starting to form. The action caused most of the fairies to squeal before heart shapes appeared in some of their eyes. Alarmed his eyes widened dramatically at their actions. Why were they acting like that? Were they okay? Did something happen? His face scrunched up as he tried to figure out what was wrong.

It took him a moment but he understood after many ideas crossed his mind that they seemed to like his smile. It took him a bit of effort but he managed a grin that he assumed let his teeth show. The way his mouth was stretching made him uncomfortable but he did it anyways. The result was immediate. All the fairies let out gasps before they went wild. Some of them grabbing the fairies besides them before going up and down. He stared at them astonished.

Confusion shined in his blue eyes as he watched them. Finally after a couple of seconds the fairy with the gold feather seemed to get over his smile as she spoke up. Whatever she said caused the others to stop and turn back to him. He shifted uncomfortably suddenly aware of the sudden attention he was receiving. Immediately their expressions morphed into ones of horror.

Every single one of them seemed to be looking him over. Right, he thought, he was wearing a sweater covered in blood stains, and his pants were ripped also covered in blood. His leg had a cast on it, he was in crutches, his face was swollen with a black eye, and not to mention his nose was broken. A big nasty bump on his head, with his hair a nasty brown color instead of the snowy white it once was. He probably as he had said before looked half-dead. He probably was an ugly sight to see.

The confusion was replaced with worry. Worry that they would think he was disgusting and all the reactions that had had before would be replaced with hate, disgust, and pity. He was surprised when he noticed that he had closed his eyes. He couldn't meet their eyes. He wouldn't be able to stand it. He was _scared. _He was scared to meet there rejection. He didn't think he could stand it. Not after he had seen the way they had been staring at him a couple of seconds before hand.

A soft tweet snapped him out of his depressing thoughts as the sound forced him to open his eyes. The sound was said in a way that one would say to a scared child. It comforted him. It made him feel _safe?_ His eyes wandered around before they settled on the fairy. Her eyes had softened and were full of concern. She seemed to be asking him what was wrong. All the other fairies seemed to be asking him the same thing.

He opened his mouth, ready to tell them that he was all right. Then he would walk away because he _wasn't _even supposed to be there. Just as he had opened his mouth to say something when a cold shiver ran through him. He stood up straighter, his hands tightening around the crutches to the point where his knuckles turned white. A second later a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He immediately tensed knowing Pitch wasn't going to be pleased.

The hand curled around his shoulder tighter, the sharp fingernails digging into his skin. "Frosty, what are you doing here?" The soft voice echoed through the now silent lair. He swallowed forcing himself to speak. "I'I heard n-noise s-so I w-went to see w-what i-it was." He managed to choke out. All the fairies were now concentrating on them, silent, and nervously watching the conversation. "Is that so? Well then I guess that makes it okay right?" When he didn't answer Pitch shook him roughly.

"I guess that means that it's okay, _right?_" He repeated the question this time less impatiently. "I-I don't know." He answered truthfully his head lowering down slightly. "You were looking out for the lair. You were protecting your _home._" Pitch seethed. He tried not to shiver at the mention of the lair being his home. "All you need is a little leash so you don't get lost."

_No_. This time he couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. "I would hate it if somebody else saw you without a tag, and decided to take you. Not that anybody would really want you. You'll have to have a collar on you so they know you already belong to somebody." While Pitch spoke the sand started creeping from the hand that was on his shoulder slowly making his way to his neck. He simply closed his eyes deciding not to try and put up any resistance. The sand curled around his whole neck before it hardened, making the unmistakable shape of a collar.

"There we go, that way no one will want to take you from me." His voice mocked him.

"Maybe, that will teach you not to wander where you're not needed. _Not that you're needed_." He sneered the last sentence at him. He nodded weakly trying his best to ignore the jab. "Now go back to your room. Don't bother me and you're stripped of your dinner tonight. I'll keep you locked in there until I need you for something." His stomach did a flip as he heard he wasn't going to get any food. The only thing he currently got for food was a small cup of water and a bread loaf. To not even get that. His stomach already felt like eating itself.

He already knew he wouldn't be able to rest completely, not when he had such an intense pain in his stomach. But he ignored it and instead accepted the punishment without any arguing, and simply nodded. He didn't need to see him to know Pitch was grinning pleased that he managed to once again make him feel like scum. He only felt Pitch pat him on the head exactly where he had a giant bump. He tensed up his eyebrows furrowing together in pain.

"Good, now I'll trust you already meet the Tooth fairies helpers?" He nodded. "I already told you, but I'll tell you one last time. I don't want you talking to any of them. Do you understand?" He asked him. "Y-yes." He muttered quietly his head hanging low. At least he had managed to have a little bit of interaction with them. "Now go." Pitch said as he dismissed him. He quickly started walking away. As he walked away he raised his head slightly making eye contact with the fairy one last time.

Her eyes were wide, and scared. He managed to send her an encouraging smile before the wall cut his sight off. Trying to shake his thoughts away from the fairy, he concentrated on the route that he had to take. He had to take a different route as he made his way to his own personnel room. The door that separated him from his own room was closed just like how he had last left it. His hand trembled slightly as he reached for the doorknob, with a twist he opened it, and stepped inside.

A bed made of straw was on the left corner of the room with a small cup next to it were he drank water from, and a lantern farther away next to a box of match that was empty expect for one match. It was the only way to provide light in the dark room. He usually only used it in spare occasions since Pitch only gave him a match every couple of weeks. The candle inside was half-used, and would last a couple more uses. He shut the door behind him blocking out the little light leaving him in complete darkness.

Used to the darkness that usually accompanied the room he expertly made his way to the bed, only stumbling slightly before he made it. After a couple of moments were he complemented the best way for him to sit down before he finally managed it. He settled his crutches besides the bed before getting comfortable as possible in the make-shift bed he was on. Once he got in a suitable position he pulled on the collar that he had on. He completely despised it.

It felt uncomfortable as it was slightly tight around his neck, but he mostly didn't like it because Pitch usually like to choke him whenever he had it on. It was a symbol that meant that his freedom was gone. It went against nature, he wasn't supposed to have something on that marked him as somebody else's property. It seemed to, as Pitch had said, mark him as his. His thoughts suddenly went back to that one fairy. He remembered how she had kept fighting even when her freedom was taken away. Did, did that mean he could also fight?

No, that wasn't possible. That wasn't even an option. Even so it irked him how she hadn't given up. What made her different? As he pondered over it he suddenly realized that she needed a name.

Pitch had said that they were the Tooth Fairy's helpers. Was that why they had all freaked out when he had grinned? His teeth were still the same brilliant white. No matter what they seemed to never stain. So if they were obsessed with teeth he could name her something that had to do with teeth. So he stayed on his bed a good time complementing all the possible names he could name her. After running out of ideas he let out a frustrated growl. How hard was it to figure out a name? He closed his eyes trying not to let his concentration waver. After a moment as almost by miracle a name popped into his mind. He grinned. Perfect.

_Baby Tooth._

* * *

**Awesome I was finally able to finish the chapter. I'm sorry once again for the long wait. I promise not to let such a long time pass by without updating. Thanks for all the positive reviews. My inspiration and encouragement gets boosted by seeing all the comments. Till later!**


End file.
